


Hopeareunus

by Beelsebutt



Series: Totuudentorvet [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, lapsificci, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hetken rimpuilun jälkeen Jameskin kuuli sen, mikä oli saanut Albuksen pysähtymään.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 14. Vihreä
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Totuudentorvet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315





	Hopeareunus

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011. Ficci sijoittuu verseen, jossa Harry/Ginny ja Ron/Hermione tekivät lapset, jonka jälkeen vaihtoivat pareja ja nykyisellään kasvattavat lapsensa yhdessä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Albus pysähtyi kuin seinään ja koska James ei kyennyt jarruttamaan murto-osasekunnin varoajalla, hän törmäsi pikkuveljensä selkään.

"Au!" James parahti kolauttaessaan nenänsä Albuksen niskaan.

"Shh!" Albus suhahti ja löi kämmenensä Jamesin suulle.

Hetken rimpuilun jälkeen Jameskin kuuli sen, mikä oli saanut Albuksen pysähtymään, ja lopetti vääntelehtimisensä. Olohuoneesta kuului puhetta eikä siellä pitänyt olla ketään muita kuin iskä.

"Voisiko se olla...?" Albus kuiskasi silmät pyöreinä kuin teelautaset.

"Joulupukki!" James sanoi niin hiljaa, että Albus tuskin kuuli sitä. "Mennään katsomaan!"

Mutta juuri ennen kuin James ennätti rynnätä kulman ympäri keskelle olohuonetta valtavan pakettikasan toivossa, Albus takertui hänen pyjamansa selkämykseen ja nykäisi hänet sivuun.

"Odota!" Albus kuiskasi liian äänekkäästi, ja hetken ajan pojat tuijottivat jännittyneinä olohuoneen oviaukon taakse laskeutunutta hiljaisuutta.

"Auta mahan kanssa", omituisen puuroutunut ääni sanoi. James ja Albus huokaisivat helpotuksesta ja hiipivät lähemmäs kulmaa.

"Onko nyt parempi?" tutumpi ääni kysyi.

"Se on iskä!" Albus ilmoitti hiljaa kintereillään hiipivälle Jamesille. James pyöräytti silmiään. Kai hän nyt iskän äänen tunnisti.

"Tuntuu että valuu vasemmalta", outo ääni tuskasteli.

Albus kurkisti olohuoneeseen ja näki iskän ja Joulupukin seisovan takan äärellä. Iskän kädet olivat Joulupukin punaisen takin sisällä, ja Joulupukin maha heilui kummallisesti edestakaisin.

"Vasen lahje vakio", iskä sanoi ja naurahti päälle.

"Ääliö", Pukki tuhahti ja työnsi iskän kädet pois takkinsa alta. "Eiköhän se nyt pysy."

Albus vilkaisi Jamesia, joka kurkki huoneeseen hänen yläpuoleltaan. James kohautti harteitaan — hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mistä iskä ja Joulupukki puhuivat.

"Parempi että alat painella jo", iskä sanoi ja silitti Pukin partaa. "Pojat tulee ihan kohta alas."

"Okei", Joulupukki sanoi ja tarttui taikasauvaansa. "Mutta ensi vuonna pyydetään vaikka Charlieta."

"Hyvin se menee. Eiköhän kaikki selvinnyt viime jouluna", iskä muistutti. Sitten hän virnisti. "Mistä tulikin mieleen, että kun _isikin_ sai pussailla Joulupukin kanssa, niin minäkin haluan!"

Joulupukki purskahti nauramaan, mutta poikien hämmästykseksi astui lähemmäs iskää ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskaan.

"Miten vain herra haluaa."

James ja Albus tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin täysin pöllämystyneinä juuri näkemästään tapauksesta. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin he tokenivat siinä määrin, että tajusivat perääntyä portaiden alimmille rapuille istumaan. Albus pureskeli hermostuneena kynsiään, mutta James näytti tuumivalta.

"Arvaapas mitä?"

"Noh?" Albus kysyi jännittyneenä.

"Ensi jouluna isikin voi olla sisällä kun Pukki käy kylässä."

"Mutta iskähän sanoi, että—" Albus aloitti, mutta James keskeytti hänet.

"No, iskän ei tarvitse enää olla kateudesta vihreä, kun sekin on nyt saanut pussata Joulupukkia!"


End file.
